


Is that a pink Nintendo DS?

by Lighthouse_on_the_sea



Series: Once and future husbands [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Crossing References, M/M, Mario Kart References, Uther and his pink Nintendo DS, buisness man Uther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lighthouse_on_the_sea/pseuds/Lighthouse_on_the_sea
Summary: Uther is just a stiff businessman with a big private secret
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Once and future husbands [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502189
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	Is that a pink Nintendo DS?

**Author's Note:**

> It all started with some gifs...

Uther was fuming.

How dared Arthur hide such a big news from him !?

Okay, maybe he should have called his son, but it wasn't his fault that his assistant deleted the file for Monday's meeting from the shared folder.

Several times Uther had wondered if the boy had any sort mental affliction, but being Gaius' grandson he had turned a blind eye, almost becoming fond of the man.

The same man who that morning was wandering in his son's kitchen, two cups of coffee in his hand, wearing only a T-shirt and a pair of boxers.

It wasn't the fact that his son was dating a man, he was happy that Arthur had found someone who could handle his mood swings and it wasn't even the fact that the man was his assistant; no, what bothered him was that his son hadn't said anything.

Uther entered his office slamming the door behind him and marching to his desk.

He sat down in his black leather chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

A light knock disturbed his inner monologue "Mr Pendragon, sir ..." began George, his secretary, poking his head inside the office "Olaf and Alined have arrived” 

"Tell them to came back tomorrow, today I won’t receive them" Uther dismissed him.

"But sir ..."

"No buts George, do it or I will sack you"

"Yes sir, now sir" said George bowing "And George?"

"Yes, sir?" George answered returning "Let everyone know I don't want to be disturbed" George nodded before leaving.

Left alone, the old Pendragon slumped on his desk, letting out a frustrated grunt, was it possible that everyone today had made to get on his nerves, their mission?

"To extreme evils extreme remedies" Uther grabbed his pen holder, emptied it and turned it to open a small drawer on the bottom and extracted a key.

He then got up from his desk and opened a door of the wardrobe, taking out a chest.

With the key he opened the chest extracting ...

... another key.

With the new key he returned to the desk and opened the top drawer, pulling out something wrapped in a red velvet cloak.

Unrolling the cloak, Uther brandished satisfied the object inside: a pink Nintendo DS.

Turned on the device the classic -ping! of the ignition rang throughout the office and Uther hurriedly turned the volume down, before pulling out the stylus, starting to play.

* * *

"Mr. Pendragon said he doesn't want to be disturbed!" said George's voice from the reception, but that didn’t stop the unwanted visitor.

"Father, we have to talk" Arthur said opening the door of Uther's office "I want you to know that Merlin didn't do anything, I insisted and please don't fire him" the eyes of the young Pendragon rested on the candy pink device squeezed between his father's hands

"Is that a pink Nintendo DS?"

"Yup"

"And is it the Animal crossing song?"

"Yup"

"I didn't know you had a pink Nintendo DS"

"I didn't know you were fucking my assistant"

"You have a point"

"I have a point"

Arthur scratched his neck embarrassed "Er ... about Merlin"

Uther gestured with his hand and dismissed his son “I don't care, on the contrary, I'm happy for you.

If you want, your mother's ring is in your desk drawer, by the way, I also put a couple of condoms in it, so you should close it "

Arthur blushed to the tips of his ears "F-Father !?"

"Be safe Arthur"

"Oh God" Arthur ran a hand over his face and started to walk away.

"Son?" Uther interrupted him before he could leave "Yes, father"

"Hurry up and propose, Merlin is a good guy even if he's a bad assistant and then I want a nephew so I can finally challenge someone at Mario Kart"

Arthur stared at his father for a long time, then burst out laughing and left the office much more relieved than when he had entered.

Uther looked at the door with a smile on his face, reopened his Nintendo DS and resumed doing business with Tom Nook, that Wildflower meadow rug must have been his.


End file.
